Otabe
was the president of Rappapa during Majisuka Gakuen 2. During the new Rappapa's first encounter with Center, she introduced herself as Yokoyama Yui. Appearance and Personality Otabe was shown to be well mannered and exceptionally intelligent, especially among yankee students. She had a strategic approach to fighting, as she preferred to calculate her chances rather than start battles head on. Her aggressive side was once shown when she slapped Gakuran, who had challenged her authority. However, she kept calm most of the time, and rarely rose to challenges or insults. Otabe's intellegence appeared to rival Nezumi's. Unlike the other characters, she saw through Nezumi's deceit straight away. Otabe came from Kyoto and spoke in Kansai dialect, a fact that was highlighted several times through the season. Her place of origin was also the reason behind her nickname. "Otabe" is the name of a souvenir shop in Kyoto, which is famous for its yatsuhashi. Otabe wore a Majisuka uniform with a knee-length skirt, and black penny loafers. She had a black cardigan over the uniform. Her hair was just above her shoulders in length, and pinned up by several small silver clips on the left side. History Otabe once went to Yagi Girl's High School, which was also Maeda Atsuko's former school. She openly admitted that Atsuko was only person to ever defeat her in fight. Otabe left the school, possibly before her second year, and transferred to the most famous preparatory school in Kyoto. After Otabe's first defeat, she presumably became more focused on her studies and demonstrated a high level of intelligence. Just before the beginning of the second season, Otabe transferred to Majisuka Jyogakuen at the request of Atsuko. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Otabe first appears when Center climbed the stairs to challenge Rappapa. She reveals that she is the new president of the gang instead of Maeda Atsuko, much the surprise of Center and the other Rappapa members. Through the series, Otabe has mainly been viewing the events that transpire concerning Yabakune. She appears to believe that its best to wait and see what happens, rather than act rashly and get defeated. She also covers Atsuko's absence, and is fully aware that Atsuko is cleaning up the streets of hoodlums and yakuza. Later, Otabe becomes completely suspicious of Nezumi's intentions. She knows that Nezumi is faking her injuries after the other is beaten up by Shibuya, and Otabe proves by kicking over the crutch that Nezumi was walking on. She deduces that its Nezumi who is fuelling the war between Majijo and Yabakune, but decides not to do anything about it. After the Kabuki Sisters are taken out by Shibuya and Yabakune, Nezumi comes up to the clubroom and tries to goad the Rappapa members into attacking Shibuya head on. Otabe appears to warn her fellow members about their disadvantage in numbers. Youran lashes out at Otabe, saying that an "outsider" doesn't deserve the role of President. Otabe slaps her at this remark. She then tells Youran that this is the time to secure their footing rather than challenge Yabakune. After that, Youran confronts Yabakune anyway and was hospitalized. Shortly after, Gekikara was then stabbed in the stomach by a Yabakune student, leaving only Otabe and Shaku left among the New Rappapa members. Otabe starts to form an understanding and mutual respect with Center through the series, who she asks to help fight with them against Yabakune. Center intially rejects this, but Otabe tells her to consider it. She is challenged by Choukoku, who was hired by Nezumi and Yabakune to take down the Rappapa head. However, Otabe is not in the school at the time the challenge was issued, and Choukoku is confronted by Center instead. Center then joins Otabe and Rappapa in their war against Yabakune. In the final showdown between the two schools, Otabe leads Majijo. She takes down many enemy students before the arrival of Atsuko ends the battle. As Atsuko says her final goodbyes, Otabe tells her that she is really glad that she transferred to Majijo. Otabe then stands with Atsuko's other friends, crying as Atsuko is driven away by the police. Gallery Trivia *Yokoyama Yui, Otabe's actress, actually does come from Kyoto. This is a fact that she has integrated into her catchphrase: "I come from Kyoto, I want to shine more than the Golden Pavillion". *Yui was also present in season 1's final episode's graduation scene portraying a different Majijo studenthttp://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/マジすか学園. Reference Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Yagi High School Student